The new cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program under the direction of the inventor, Leonardus van Rijn, a citizen of Holland. The objective of the breeding program was to produce plants of Bougainvillea spectabilis with compact plant habits. The new variety is a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of the variety Bougainvillea spectabilis ‘Vera Deep Purple,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,429. The new variety was discovered May 2006 by the inventor in a commercial greenhouse, in De Lier, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘RIJNBO710’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in De Lier, the Netherlands, in November 2006 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through several successive generations.